The purpose of this study is to compare the clinical efficacy of GnRH analogs (Depo-Leuprolide) with or without concomitant treatment of low dose oral contraceptives for the treatment of hirsutism. The effects of this treatment protocol on clinical response, various steroid hormones, lipid metabolism, and calcium homeostasis as well as cortical/trabecular bone density will be evaluated.